Maldita Ciudad de Los Muertos
by lo estoy pensando
Summary: Porque matar no es fácil y uno suele perderse, porque si son ninjas son asesinos, porque si hay paz no hay mucho que hacer. un borracho SasuHina.


Naruto no es de mi propiedad.

-.-

**Capitulo Uno.****  
¿Me puedes dar otra perspectiva?**

¡Maldita ciudad de los muertos!

El vaso explota contra la pared y vidrios y el pisco más rancio vuelan por todas partes y ella sólo se queda ahí tratando de recuperar el equilibrio. Pasa su mano por la boca secándose lo que no pudo tragar y se queda ahí, enojada, emputecida, enrabiada con toda esa mierda, esa ira, tristeza y frustración hirviendo en las venas.

Se da vuelta por la eufórica habitación, tratando de cubrirse de luces brillantes y de todos colores, se pasea tambaleante tratando de esquivar vueltas que no deberían estar ahí y que le atribuye a todo el alcohol que ya no alcanza a digerir y de repente se halla de manos y rodillas en el suelo.

De alguna manera se da torpemente vuelta y Sasuke está ahí, apoyado, casi tirado contra una pared y mientras se toma una cerveza sus rodillas se van doblando y pareciese que va a perder la conciencia de un minuto al otro. Hinata trata de levantarse del suelo pero falla y le da un repentino ataque de risa y toda la habitación parece dar vueltas con ella. Sasuke, que logró presenciar eso en su embriaguez, se une a ella con una tonta, eufórica y borracha risa donde se pierde, no entiende, y no recuerda mucho por lo que comenzó a reírse.

Con la botella de cerveza vacía y olvidada, Sasuke da torpes y tambaleantes pasos en los que termina cayéndose encima de Hinata. Se pegan, se ríen, se mueven uno contra otra, se mezclan, se pierden y se confunden entre sus risas, las risas y los tragos de la habitación, de las luces brillantes y de todos colores, los pies que bailan, botellas, vasos y una que otra persona tirada en el piso.

Terminan besándose. Y no es algo lindo, tierno, apasionado o romántico. Es fuerte, agresivo, neutro y sin compasión porque ahora ya no piensan en sí mismo, menos en el otro, ni tampoco piensan mucho ahora. Son sólo dos pedazos de carne que se han dejado llevar por el más bajo instinto, les gusta y planean sacar lo mejor de eso porque puede que sea lo único bueno, lo único gratis y agradable en toda esa mierda en la que nacieron.

Esta no es la primera vez que pasa, y tal vez Hinata debería sentirse feliz y honrada porque, después de todo, en ese barrio, Sasuke es uno de los más codiciados. Pero ahora no piensa en sentirse feliz u honrada o afortunada porque su mente y conciencia se han hundido en alcohol y marihuana y alguna otra cosa que le dio Kiba. Ahora es sólo su cuerpo, el de Sasuke, el deseo de sentirlo, de sentirlo cerca, muy cerca, más cerca y presente que cualquier otra cosa para poder así capear aquel nefasto ruido a soledad. Esta también el deseo de sentirse respondida, el deseo de sentirse deseada.

De alguna manera que no recuerda muy bien, ni tampoco se molesta en recordar, Sasuke se encuentra en la pieza de Hinata. Está encima de ella, con cada rodilla a un lado de sus esbeltas caderas y se toma al seco lo que quedaba de una botella de ron.

Hinata tiene el pelo desparramado, revuelto y un poco pegado a la cara. Viéndola por el rabillo del ojo, puede percibir su sostén negro por debajo de la blanca camisa. Los primeros botones están desabrochados y puede adivinar, entre las sombras y el suave vaivén y ronroneo de Hinata el perfumado y melodioso contorno de sus senos asomándose seductores. Ya puede sentir aquel típico escalofrío recorrer su espalda atorándole la respiración al pasar sus manos por aquellas lujosas curvas. De un instante al otro, como cuando lo derriba desprevenido una ola, cuando se ve a si mismo observarla, parece creer que no es sólo el alcohol lo que le da aquella sensación de mareo y de perdición cuando ella pasa apretando, enterrando uñas y acariciando tierna, desesperada y ansiosa sus manos por los muslos de él y el comienzo de su cadera.

Pero la idea no tiene importancia y se pierde en todo lo que ha ido desechando y olvidando porque ha sido remplazado por un exceso de alcohol, marihuana, problemas y depresiones, algo de cocaína y una que otra pastilla.

Ella tiene los ojos entreabiertos, y lo mira en exaltada y lujuriosa embriaguez por debajo de largas y tupidas pestañas. Sasuke deja la botella de lado y de repente, en un relámpago de lucidez, ya se encuentra con Hinata dando vueltas por la cama. Sasuke disfruta más esto con ella en este estado que con cualquier otra persona, pero no importa, porque no lo va a recordar mañana por la mañana cuando tenga que irse y abandonarla a su suerte. Pero se encuentra a sí mismo riéndose, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, dándole pleno acceso a tierna piel expuesta a la ahora voraz tímida chica. Ella no puede enfocar bien y su visión se revuelve con la fiesta y el cuerpo de Sasuke, se siente ahogar, pero en la oscuridad de ese mar lo encuentra y se aferra a él como un naufrago enterrando las uñas en sus hombros y mordiendo su cuello.

No puede pensar, de verdad que no, no ahora que escucha a Sasuke gemir cual virgen colegiala provocando en ella aquella emocionante electricidad fría que nace en su estomago para expandirse en todo su cuerpo. Enfriándolo, adormeciéndolo de puros nervios y anticipación entorpeciendo sus movimientos con temblores y hesitaciones. Esto se lo atribuye al alcohol que sigue fluyendo rápido y furioso calentando sus venas y su sangre, sin embargo…_sin embargo, yo…_y las palabras en su cabeza mueren en su inconciencia y se entrega entera a su vecino, casi amigo de infancia, al compañero de colegio, al extranjero, al más admirado entre ellos, al único que podía tener un futuro, al extraño, a Sasuke.

_Oh…_

-.-

Espero tener pronto la continuación.  
Muchas gracias por leer, **reviews por favor!**


End file.
